Double Date
by SolarSisters88
Summary: Austin and Ally is having a double date with their crushes. What will they do when things get way out of hand? There is a clue on every chapter whereby Austin is having a teensy crush on Ally
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So… this is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it. Please R&R and tell me on how I can improve on it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally. If I were to own it, I will probably travel to France by now and not stuck in my country.**

* * *

Title: Double Dates

* * *

Summary: Austin and Ally are having a double date with their crushes. What will they do when things get out of hand? There is a clue on every chapter whereby Austin is having a teensy crush on Ally.

* * *

Chapter 1: True and False

**Song: Tell Me a Lie by One Direction**

* * *

Ally POV

I was at Sonic Boom writing in my diary/ songbook… wait this is kind of a common thing to do… let's try something else.

"You've got to be kidding me, Austin," I gulped when he brought me rollerblading with him. He ushered me to put on my rollerblades fast. This kid makes me annoyed at times. I'm a total klutz and pretty confident I will fall at any moment once I'm in the rink.

His motive of bringing me here was to give him advice and help him out once he gets nervous and messes up with Cassidy. The funny thing was that he was so hardworking to do research. I'm elated to help as I think that they are such a perfect couple. Cassidy has this long, dirty, blonde hair that matches with her crystal clear eyes. No wonder they make such a cute couple. I really just hope I could hang out with Dallas.

"Here she comes now," Austin, told me while rubbing his neck. I nodded and shook Cassidy's hands. "Nice to meet you," I greeted Cassidy. "You too," she replied back and giving her signature smile. "You guys have fun. I'll read my book first," I told both Austin and Cassidy. Cassidy was kind of confused when Austin offered his hand. I'm so happy she accepted it. They nodded and went to the rink to rollerblade. Aww… they held hands! Now, I'm all alone, clutching to my book. Trish and Dez went to watch the new Zalien movie at the mall, so that leaves my beloved book and me.

After finishing the first chapter of the book, I decided to go rollerblading to warm myself up. Being a total klutz, I accidentally bumped to someone. He has dark hair and caring eyes. It was Dallas! I was about to chew on my hair, as I always get nervous around him. Since Trish was not around, I have this tendency to get all freaked out!

"Hey, Ally. Want to rollerblade with me while I wait for a friend?" Dallas asked. Score! "Sure!" I replied rather happily and quickly. Dallas held my hand! Sparks flew! This is the best day ever! We rollerbladed around the rink.

I was trying my very best no to fall while rollerblading. I bend my knees and blade with my feet forming a letter 'V' to prevent me from falling disastrously. I was about to fall when Dallas caught me. That's close! "You better be more careful," Dallas told me and winked at me. I melted! Please make this day last forever!

While we were at the rink, we bumped into Austin and Cassidy. "Nice move, Ally," Austin whispered at me. "You too!" I whispered at him. We grinned and I introduced Dallas to Cassidy. After introducing to one another, we continued rollerblading.

"Umm.. Would you mind if we go for a date tomorrow night?" Dallas asked me. "Totally!" I answered him too quickly and gave him a hug. I can't wait for tomorrow.

An hour passed and it's time for Dallas to greet his friend. Cassidy went home and I guess that Trish and Dez would probably be done with the movie. I made a beeline to Austin and I told him the great news.

"Guess what?" I said elatedly. "Dallas asked me out for a date!" I told him ecstatically. "That's great, Als!" Austin replied. "Um… you know… Cassidy also asked me out too tomorrow night!" Austin told me. "I can tell that from the way you guys held hands! How about a double date? I'll inform Dallas and you inform Cassidy." I answered elatedly. We did a fist pump and went to the cinema and wait for Trish and Dez. I can't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

Austin POV

A double date? I merely did a double take!

Actually I lied to Ally about me having a date with Cassidy. She's so lucky to have Dallas. Now, I need to think of a way to make Cassidy have a date with me. I was thinking meticulously when an imaginary light bulb popped out of my head. Dez! Cassidy like Dez!

And the holding hand thing was because I want to convince Ally that I am not nervous around girls especially Cassidy. When I held hands with Cassidy, she was shocked and told me to let go as she know how to rollerblade. Of course she knows how to rollerblade as she always go here everyday alone! I only let go of her hand when Ally was reading her book. This is the worst day ever!

When Ally was watching me, I will lie to Cassidy that I was about to fall and I will hold her hands to make it look more convincing that we are somewhat a couple.

All and all, I'm glad that I did my research.

* * *

What do you think of the first chapter? It's very short. Sorry so, what will Austin do for tomorrow night? So… the song that I selected is only for the fitting of context. I'm pretty sure the song I chose is not that appropriate… Ouh… and I do not own the song. There will be Dez and Trish in the next chapter to make the story more chaotic and funny? That's all citizens of the world! BB.

P.S: I'm soo happy that the pen name Lemonade Mouth is available!I love lemonade mouth! I hope there will be lemonade mouth 2 someday... Olivia's my favorite! Hehe :D

~N 3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Feelings and Flattering

**Song: What makes You Beautiful by One Direction**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally :)**

Austin POV

"Austin, I've already informed Dallas that there will be a double date. I made reservations at a fancy restaurant so that you and Cassidy will have a romantic time together," Ally told me while giving thumbs up. I did a fist pump with her and now time to trick Dez into being able to hangout with Cassidy. Only thing, I'm the one who will be hanging out with Cassidy.

It's easy. I'll just tell Dez to talk to Cassidy through the phone and make Cassidy convinced that Dez is the one asking her out. In the end, I will be in the restaurant with Cassidy and tell her that Dez would not be able to come and Dez told me that he wanted me to replace him.

It's perfect. I will try and woo Cassidy with my charms. Without much hesitation, I called Dez.

"Dez, call Cassidy and tell her that you will be going on a date with her. Or else I will eat your gingerbread family. No worries, I'm the one who is showing up on the 'date'. I just want to hang out with Cassidy so really badly," I talked to Dez through the phone.

We decided to meet at the mall to make our somewhat 'prank call'. "Cassidy, it's Dez and would you mind if… we go out on a date in a fancy restaurant?" Dez asked, rather annoyingly. "She said yes and please, do not disturb my gingerbread family!" Dez shouted at Austin.

I nodded and made my way to Sonic Boom. Got to get ready for my 'date'! Yesh! Since it's a fancy restaurant, I need to look good to impress Cassidy. At Sonic Boom, I asked Ally what advices she can give when I get nervous.

"Austin, why'd you ask me for advice? You do know that I get extremely nervous when Dallas is around," Ally replied. She put her hand on my shoulder and told me that I will be fine. "Thanks, Als, you're the best!" I thanked Ally and went home to get dressed up. Got to look flattering for Cassidy!

* * *

When I walked inside Sonic Boom, I saw Ally wearing a beautiful dress. She wore a white dress with simple decorations. She did not wear much make-up and she also curled her hair to even curlier. She looked so beautiful, pretty and majestic…what am I saying? I'm going out with Cassidy and I'm sure that she will look more hypnotizing than Ally. I can just hope.

"Whoa! Ally! You're stunning!" I shouted at Ally and grinned. She tried to avoid blushing but she's so cute when she blushes. "Aww… you're blushing!" I told her and tapped her nose. "Am not. Come on, Austin, there are tonnes of girls around the world who is more beautiful than me," Ally told me, trying to let herself feel down. She's awesome and he doesn't even get jealous when I'm out with Cassidy. I love girls who don't get jealous easily. And she even made sure that Cassidy had our romantic time together.

* * *

How can I describe Ally?

**B**ubbly face, bouncing brunette hair, big, hypnotizing eyes is how I describe my best friends, Ally Dawson. **A**lly Dawson, my awesome, caring best friend is always by my side. **B**usy with calligraphy club, cloud-watching club but still there when I'm in need. **Y**outhful and moisturized.

**Y**ou guys remember the day when she went to the movie with an old lady by accidental, the same day when we first met? **O**n other occasions when I have this crush on Cassidy, she's always there to help me. **U**nlike any other girls, I find you fun and comfortable to be around with.

**L**istening to my problems and doubts. **I**nsisted on helping me even though I'm not that cooperative. **G**roovy, but during the wrong timings. **H**earty and hears. **T**ragedy struck and you're there for me.

**U**nusual especially the fact you love the library. **P**opular among your nerd friends (not me)

**M**akes me smile every time I look at you during happy times. **Y**oung and forever young!

**W**orth my time. **O**f all people, you're my favorite. **R**eassuring and you also rock! **L**ove helping others.** D**ance pretty terribly.

**L**oving person. **I**nsanely talented in songwriting. **Ki**ndergarten was when you found your passion. **E**asily to befriend with.

**N**othing can be compared with you. **O**fficially my best friend forever! **B**ountiful, one value I love about a girl.** O**ut of ordinary. **D**reamy, but I'm sure any guy will chase after you. **Y**ou're awesome!

**E**xist in the planet Earth or you're an alien, girl. **L**ovable person. **S**pontaneous and silly at times. **E**verything is worth living when I'm with you!

* * *

"Come on, Als. Cheer up. Dallas like you," I told her reassuringly. She smiled and we left to the fancy restaurant. Dallas and Cassidy will be waiting for us at the restaurant, so the both of us decided to meet up at Sonic Boom and go to the restaurant together.

Upon reaching the restaurant, Ally asked me if she is fine before stepping into the restaurant. What's wrong with her? She is so stunning and I even had the urge to just cup my hands on her face and kiss her! Whoa! What did I just say?

* * *

_**AN: There's a clue on how Austin has a teensy crush on Ally. Read the BOLD world and combine them... What do you get?Aww… Austin is falling for Ally on how supportive she was. Who doesn't? She insisted on making reservations for a very fancy restaurant so that Cassidy and Austin got to have a romantic moment. So, I do not own any of the songs and that's probably it. Please R&R :D So this is extremely short but you'll just have to wait for the next few chapters...**_

_**Bye, bye citizens of the** world!_


End file.
